


Too High and You'll Be Icarus

by clippymagnet (LilDoodleCat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Major Character Injury, Optimism, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDoodleCat/pseuds/clippymagnet
Summary: Hinata feels like he's flying, until he flies too high.
Kudos: 5





	Too High and You'll Be Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought to myself, what's the worst thing that could happen to Hinata? And here it is.
> 
> Here Hor I ground him into dust for you <3

Shouyou threw himself forward at a dead sprint, planting his foot and jumping higher, higher, until he was flying. He could see the other side of the court like a still frame. There, a gap in the blockers, if he can just—

Someone collided with him and he pitched forward, stomach catching on the net and flipping him forward. Down, down as the court hurdled toward his face and he flailed in his attempts to catch himself. And he did, but not the way he wanted to. His foot caught in the net and twisted, his head and probably also his nose cracked as it smashed onto the court, dragged a bloody trail in its wake, and left him dangling.

It felt an awful lot like all the blood in his body tried to escape through his head before he passed out, vaguely aware of the throbbing in his tangled leg beyond the sharp pain digging at his skull.

__________

In very typical dramatic fashion, he awoke to the steady beeping of a heart monitor in the hospital. The back of his throat itched with thirst and what he was certain was _something_ stuck in the back of his throat that just would not go away when he swallowed. Even then the dry, scratchy nature of his throat dissuaded him from trying again.

His eyes were sticky and heavy when he tried to crack them open, only to find blinding florescent lights greeting him. Fuck, okay, so he was at a match, took a very dramatic tumble over the net and... oh. Oh god.

Shouyou wrenched his eyes open, blinking rapidly to acclimate to the lighting and forcibly yawning twice to clear them. Only to blink again at the heavy cast over his leg. That... really didn't look good.

He'd be out of volleyball for weeks at this rate!

Oh, how he wished that was all.

Later, when a doctor arrived to speak with him, she predicted that even when his leg was fully healed, he wouldn't be able to continue putting strain on it with heavy running, let alone sports. Sports like volleyball, where he raced around the court to confuse his opponents, leapt into the air and landed hard.

No way. He wouldn't believe it. Even if it took him months, he'd keep playing volleyball.

He'd keep playing.

Definitely.

__________

He'd definitely play on his team again. That's what Shouyou told himself after weeks of rehabilitation and pushing, pushing and pushing himself past every collapse and obvious weakness in his joints.

He could do it.

Playing with casual teams like he'd done before while learning tempos, running and running until he ran out of breath.

It would be enough. Surely, if he worked hard, he would make it.

He could do it.

Definitely.

__________

He couldn't do it.

No matter how much work he put in, not long into any even relatively intense match his knee would give out, and he couldn't jump. He couldn't run.

The harder he tried the more it seemed the world beat him down.

And he wasn't so sure he could get back up this time.

His once sunshine smile dimmed down, down until it was just that. A smile. Small, cloudy.

He couldn't do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu really isn't a main fandom of mine but if you're down for bnha hit up my social media!
> 
> I accept fic requests on tumblr :D  
> (so if you want more Haikyuu from me that's where you can ask)
> 
> [tumblr](https://lildoodlecat.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/LilDoodleCat/)


End file.
